Apple
Apples are recurring items in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Apples, which restore hearts, can be acquired by knocking them out of trees with the use of the Pegasus Boots. They are also an answer to a clue in the quest for the Whirlwind Sword Attack in the Game Boy Advance port. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Apples are sold in the southern thoroughfare of Hyrule Castle Town, along with bread and flowers. When Link picks one up and examines it, the token "item found" sound plays, but it is impossible for Link to actually pick them up or use them in any way, so he is forced to put it back. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Apples serve the same function as they did in A Link to the Past. However, they come in two colors, which differs the amounts of hearts recovered: the common red apples restores one heart, while the less common green restores three. The green variants can only be found in the tree near Link's House or during a battlefield with Shadow Link, and are noted to be less sweet. Apples can be captured with the Bug-Catching Net and stored inside an empty Bottle. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Apples can be found on apple trees all over Hyrule, stored in crates, or in barrels. They are a curative item that restore Link's health by refilling one half of a Heart Container when consumed by Link. They can be eaten fresh or roasted using fire or volcanic temperatures to produce Baked Apples, thereby increasing their healing effect to three-fourths of a heart. Apples can also be used to increase Link's bond with his horse by holding one and walking up to the horse's mouth. Horses will also eat Apples off of the ground. Link can also feed them to Wolf Link to restore half of his hearts. Like with all fruit, Link can feed Apples to Sand Seals which can be used to distract wild ones in Gerudo Desert or to receive words of wisdom from the Sand Seal oracle Patricia in Gerudo Town. Due to their omnivorous diet, Bokoblins will pick up and eat said apples as well. Other animals such as Deer will eat apples off the ground, which Link can use to his advantage when he is hunting to distract or lure them. Apples are the favorite food of Mountain Doe according to their Hyrule Compendium entry. Link can obtain Apples from apple trees by either cutting down the tree, climbing it and picking them off, shooting the apples off with arrows (which become lodged in the apple allowing Link to recover the arrow when he picks up the apple), or by hitting the tree with a blunt weapon or spear until the apples fall (this however is a more inconvenient way of getting them as it reduces the weapon's durability). As apples are common, a single apple sells for only 3 Rupees, though this is mitigated by the fact that because Link can obtain large numbers of apples with little difficulty, he can sell large numbers of apples to earn a decent profit. He can also cook them into a dish or Baked Apples which he can sell for more Rupees than he would get for selling plain old raw apples. Additionally, in the Side Quest "The Apple of My Eye", Juney in Rito Village asks Link for a Baked Apple giving him a Silver Rupee for it and purchases Baked Apples from him after the quest is completed. She will pay five Rupees for one Baked Apple, 30 Rupees for five, 70 Rupees for ten, 250 Rupees for 30, 500 Rupees for 50, and 1,200 Rupees for 100 thus Link can make a small fortune selling Baked Apples to Juney. Link can make Baked Apples easily in Goron City by simply dropping Apples on the ground which will roast automatically due to the volcanic heat. Link can use apples in Cooking to create food dishes such as Simmered Fruit, Apple Pie, Honeyed Apple, or Hot Buttered Apple depending on the ingredients used. Apples are one of the most common food items in Breath of the Wild as they can be found by breaking large crates and barrels or can be found lying around certain stables such as the Dueling Peaks Stable which Sagessa reveals a free to take as the twins Darton and Shibo collect them for traveler as the stable does not serve meals though provides a free Cooking Pot and Apples though they have to go forge for more when they run out forcing Link to leave area and comeback later for them to restock the stable's free apple supply. Link can also purchase an Apple from the General Shoppe in Korok Forest and certain traveling merchants, though a single Apple costs 12 Rupees which can be considered a waste of money given the ease at which Link can obtain apples for free. Large numbers of apple trees can be found on Satori Mountain and Applean Forest. Additionally, an apple tree grows behind Link's House in Hateno Village. Apples are also among the fruits randomly dropped by Hinox when defeated. Apples often play a role in finding hidden Koroks, such as shooting apples of an apple tree to match other nearby trees (these apple trees usually appear in groups of three), shooting an out of place apple hanging from a palm tree, or dropping them in the empty offering plate of certain guardian deity statues which are usually next to statues with an Apple or Apples in their offering plate. Apples will continue to spawn in the collection plates that they appear in which Link is free to take. Link can take a picture of an Apple or Apple tree to add its entry to the Hyrule Compendium. Hyrule Field and East Necluda are listed as its common locations in the Compendium, ignoring the fact they are commonplace throughout Greater Hyrule. However, they are not common in certain places such as Gerudo Desert explaining why Gartan sells them along with Acorns as both are not native to the desert. Gallery File:A Link Between Worlds Apples Green Apple (Icon).png|A Green Apple from A Link Between Worlds File:A Link Between Worlds Apples Apple Tree (Streetpass Tree).png|Render of Red Apples on the StreetPass tree from A Link Between Worlds See Also *Apple Pie *Baked Apple *Honeyed Apple *Hot Buttered Apple Category:Health Restoring Items Category:Fruits Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Cooking Ingredients Category:Horse Gear Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items